Lord Moldybutt Sweet Chronicles
by I am SuperWhoLock
Summary: Lord Moldebutt wants to kill all the babies but he will be stopped by the forces of GOOD and RIGHTEOUSNESS.


**Lord Moldybutt Sweet Chronicles**

 **fandom:** Harry Potter

* * *

It all started one dark, cold night with the dogs howling at the moon like they were hungry wolves ready to drink the blood of their prey.

Lord Moldybutt was in his big creepy castle with the shape of a hand. ( **AN:** It wasnt a normal hand because that would not be scary at all, instead it was a very creepy hand like it was from a giant monsters with claws in each tower.) After he gave some mice to eat to his pet snake called Nazgul, he went to sleep in his big creepy bed, which also all dark, and had fangs and thorns but he liked that because it looked cool and made him feel badass.

"Woaaaaaaaaaaah" he yawned before going to sleep. "Its been a hard day's night, and I've been working like a dog. **Now** , I should be sleeping like a log" he said and then jumped at his bed. "Good night Nazgul, be a good snake and eat those mice Ive given you. Goodnight."

And Nazgul just shrieked and make those creepy sounds snakes make because it was a snake and in there are no talking animals in this story because this is a realistic story about magic.

Lord Moldybutt started sleeping and had a very bad a dream where he saw himself being killed off by a magical baby with laser beams in his eyes.

Lord Moldybutt said: "NO!" but the magical baby vaporized him using his laser eyes and lord Moldybutt was dead, but it was only a dream so he woke up screaming and sweating like a pig.

"Oh my." he said. "What the fuck was that? Why I dreamt about being killed off by a baby with laser beam eyes? Im scared!"

Lord Moldybutt was so scared he decided to call his good friend Grinderwalt to receive some form of comfort after having such a terrifying nightmare.

Lord grinderwalt was in his house, vaping. He liked a lot to vape like Sherlock from the series Sherlock and he alwso was a big hipster like him. Then his phone started ringing and he answered the call:

"Yeah? Who is it?"

"Its me, grinderwalt! Your best friend lord moldybutt!"

"oh yeah...Whats up, bro?"

"Grinderwalt listen! I had a horrible nightmare about a baby with laser eyes!"

Then Lord Moldybutt proceed to tell lord grinderwalt about his nightmare. Once the narration was finished, lord grinderwalt said:

"That sucks ass, dude You should, like, totally go and kill all the babies of the world before they kill you."

"You think so?" asked Lord Moldybutt.

"Yeah, bro. It would not be a big deal because there are too much babies in this world anyway" said lord grinderwalt and then he hang off the phone and continued vaping alone in his house.

Lord Moldybutt continued thinking about the advice given by his best friend Lord grinderwalt so he finally decided to kill all the babies from the world before a baby could kill him using his laser beam eyes.

So he waited til night until the moon was full and wore a long creepy hood that made him looked like one of those dementor things i think they are called and went to the houses with a twisted black knife to kill all the babies from the city while their parents where sleeping or watching the Big bang thory. He was ready to enter the first house of the city but then a very tall and muscular old man appeared and this man was wearing some silver blue robes that Lord Moldybutt recognized instantly...It was Dulbo, his father and also his mentor.

"Stop right there, lord moldybutt." said Dulbo and then he also said: "I know what are you doing...You want to kill all the babies from the city using that twisted black knife!"

"How do you know" he asked.

"Because Im your father and also I can read your mind, remember?" exclaimed Dulbo in a triumphant tone.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Fuck you, asshole-I mean dad. But fuck you anyway." said Lord moldybutt and he jumped at Dulbo ready to stab him in the heart using the black twisted knife but then Dulbo pulled his pants down and golden beam of light emerged from his crotch, bliding lord Moldybutt.

"OH, FUCK THIS SHIT! IM LEAVING!" exclaimed lord Moldybutt after being sprayed in the face with the golden beam of light that emerged from the crotch of his father so he had to ran away back to his home, promising himself to kill all the babies another day in the future. Or maybe never, who knows.

And then Dulbo said: "Good has triumphed another night, but I wonder how long the battle between good and evil will have to persist."

Then he ran away back to his home before the police could arrest him for pulling his pants down .

 **to be continued...or the end. Who knows. whatever.**


End file.
